The invention relates as indicated to a pallet jig and table, and relates more particularly to a jig and table assembly for manufacturing pallets which are widely used in industry for various purposes. Generally described, the pallets comprise at least one, and normally two supporting surfaces or platforms which are spaced by beams or runners which extend perpendicular to the supporting surfaces in spaced relation. In the manufacture of wooden pallets, the boards which form the supporting surfaces at both the top and bottom of the pallet are spaced at desired intervals along such surface and nailed to the beams or runners to form a rigid frame assembly.
In order to facilitate handling of the pallets by means of fork-lift trucks or similar powered vehicles with lift capabilities, the beams or runners and the platform boards are appropriately dimensioned and are cut to such dimensions thereby presenting planar sides and ends. It is therefore necessary that in the assembly of the boards on the beams or runners, the latter must be fairly accurately positioned and aligned so as to properly receive the boards which form the platform surfaces. The boards may be precut prior to assembly, or cut following the fastening of the boards to the beams or runners, with nailing being the usual means for effecting such fastening.
In order to faciliate the manufacture of pallets the type described, various assemblies and machines have been proposed all of which have the common objective of reducing man power to the extent possible and to produce consistently dimensioned pallets which are rigidly held together. Examples of prior art techniques of pallet manufacture which provide at least partially automatic operation are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,558 and 3,591,067. Although the stated objectives have been apparently achieved in accordance with the structures disclosed in these patents, the mechanisms for doing so are quite complicated and expensive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,749,873 and 2,958,351 relates to jigs for constructing wooden units, with the latter patent relating specifically to the assembling of skids which are comparable in function to pallets. In both of such patents, the jigs are constructed and arranged to receive the materials to be assembled in a particularly aligned manner so as to facilitate the securing of the components together.